Merry Holiday Tales
by neomoon585
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Troll Village and this year, Branch hosting the party at his bunker and everyone's invited. But when a blizzard traps everyone inside, it looks like their holiday plans are ruined. Luckily, Branch and the Snack Pack reminds everyone of the true meaning of the holiday in a collection of enchanted merry tales.
1. The Costumed Christmas Party

**Hello, trolls lovers and fans out there! I know that I've been offline lately, but then I've been thinking: since it's almost Christmas, I thought that I would write my first ever Christmas themed tale.  
**

 **Now, just to remind you, this takes after Blue Angel Born from Love, and don't worry, that story's in progress. Life has been keeping me busy.**

 **I want to thank Reby Montana for her ideas and inspirations for this story and please, be sure to give a shout out for her because her ideas are just as great as mine. Maybe even better sometimes.  
**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 1!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Merry Holiday Tales**

 **Chapter 1: The Costumed Christmas Party  
**

* * *

A beautiful event has finally arrived on our favorite troll village. It was Christmas once again, well, Christmas Eve actually. It's a joyous occasion which warms every heart and fill their souls with joy, laughter, hope, and love, especially when spending time with family and friends...And that's where our lovable trolls are doing now.

On this Christmas Eve, the night was snowing hard, covering the ground with a shimmering blanket of snow. The Troll Tree was covered in icicles, snowy branches, and colorful lights and lanterns. In fact, all the pods and mushrooms around it are decorated for the celebration. There were snowtrolls outside, probably made by some Trollings, ornaments hung onto some pods, and gifts already wrapped and placed under their trees. All the pods and homes are ready for this holiday. Except for one thing: Where are all the trolls?

Well, we won't find them here or there. There's only one place we haven't checked and that, my friends, is where everyone is.

* * *

Laughter, cheers, and music can be heard in the most unexpected place we ever look: Branch's underground bunker. Inside the bunker, there was the biggest Christmas bash anyone has ever seen. There were decorations, tinsel, holly, and mistletoe, if you know where to look. The tables were filled with cookies, treats, gingerbread, fruitcake, pudding, and countless mugs of hot chocolate and a bowl of marshmallows for anyone who wants some. A giant Christmas tree stood in the center, already decorated with colorful ornaments which some represented our dear Snack Pack members and popcorn strings, lanterns, and a giant star on top.

But the most interesting thing about this party were the guests themselves. Every troll we know and their friends, except the Bergens since they're too big to fit inside, were inside having the time of their lives. And they were all wearing costumes: Disney themed costumes.

"Merry Christmas, one and all!" Branch declared happily with Poppy besides him. Branch's costume was actually the Beast's ballroom outfit, which consists of a golden vest over a white dress shirt with a white kerchief, black dress pants trimmed with gold, and a navy blue ballroom tail coat trimmed with gold. Poppy's was Belle's formal, yellow, ball gown with most of her hair tied in a bun.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Poppy happily said.

Everyone clapped and cheered, returning their "Merry Christmas" replies and went back to their fun.

"I got to hand it to you, Branch, you've really pulled this off," Poppy said, gesturing to the party.

"Yep, and as a bonus, that crosses out of my Bunker List: item number 25: host a Christmas bash," Branch added. "But I mostly did it to not only celebrate this holiday with everyone, but also, to make up for all the parties I've missed since becoming grey."

"Oh, Branch," Poppy smiled before hugging him which he happily returned. "This is just as beautiful as when you told me about your Gift giver job. You did good, before and now, and the party is awesome."

They looked on to the guests and all their costumed friends. DJ Suki, dressed as Pocahontas (in her winter form), was DJaying on her Wooferbug while Guy Diamond, dressed as John Smith in his shining armor, was happily singing on stage. His song was a way to spread happiness due to the holiday and also, for his close bond with the DJ.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There is just one thing I need_  
 _And I don't care about the presents_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_  
 _There upon the fireplace_  
 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
 _With a toy on Christmas Day_

 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby_

They saw Cooper, dressed as Kuzco's llama form, busily picking a bunch of gingerbread cookies on a plate. They were so many that it could feed a Bergen.

On the dance floor, Biggie gently danced with Chenille, both dressed as Aladdin and Jasmine respectively, while Satin watches on kindly. Satin decided to dressed as Princess Aurora, in her pink dress, mind you. She knows that her sister and Biggie have become quite close over time.

On the couch was Smidge, taking a breather from the fun while warming herself by the fireplace. She chose to be Mulan for her bravery and strength, resembling her in many ways. Moments later, the kind, gentle critternarian, Milton, who was dressed as the hunchback Quasimodo, came in with two cups of hot cocoa. He kindly offered one to her which she accepted before joining her by her side. Since getting to truly know the other, those two were becoming closer than ever, despite being total opposites, but they didn't care. Their hearts are quite the same.

Fuzzbert was playing his kazoo inside his Stitch costume while keeping in rhythm with the music beat.

Even the reformed Creek attended the celebration since they let bygones be bygones. His chosen costume consisted of the royal outfit of Hans of the Southern Isles. He currently was chatting with a group of trolls, laughing along after hearing some funny tales and jokes.

Practically, everyone is here, including Cloud Guy whom was dressed as the Genie. He pranced around, tossing some holly leaves around the area. " _Deck the halls with boughs of holly_! Ha-ha! There must be much, much more holly!"

" _Tis the season to be_ \- Wait. what's this? This is too much holly," Sky Toronto, in his Merlin the Wizard costume, said while removing some leaves from his plate and table. He was suddenly bumped by the running trollings running past him, making him drop his plate. "Slow down, lads!"

The two trolls chuckled at the scene. It warms their hearts to see everyone enjoying the party, and yet, for a moment, Branch looked lost in his thoughts for a moment. Poppy quickly took notice of that and became concerned. "So, you like the party, don't you? I understand if it's not your style, Branch, but-"

"No, no, no, no, no. I do, I do! I really love this party and that everyone is here with us," Branch kindly assured her. He then walked by the crowd and into a quiet area to talk. "It's just that...well, even though we've invited everyone in the village, there are still some trolls I wish that they were here with us. The ones who will...never come at all."

Poppy immediately realized of whom the teal troll were referring to: his family. His father Wood, his mother Primrose, and his Grandma Rosiepuff. All whom were lost to him years ago when he was young on Trollstice, though different occasions. Even after telling their tale to her, their absence still left a hole in his heart, but it's not as empty as before since they became a couple. "I'm sorry, Branch. I understand how you feel. I miss my mom, too, but they are still with us, even if we can't see them. Let's not get ourselves sad now, especially on the longest night of the year. It's the time for family and love."

"Yeah," Branch inhaled, keeping his emotions in check. "You're right, Poppy. You know, you really sound like a queen when you give advice like that."

She giggled. "I don't do it as a queen. I do it as a friend, a close friend. But for you, I'll do anything."

"As I do for you," Branch agreed.

Poppy grinned until she looked up. With a teasing smile, she said, "Look. We're under a mistletoe. You know what that means, don't you, Branch?"

"That I do," Branch nodded. "Normally, anyone would do it to keep the tradition, but in my case, it's mostly for the other obvious reason," he added with a smirk on his face. "I want to."

"Yes, you do," Poppy agreed.

Poppy raised her head, her cheek facing to Branch, waiting for the expected kiss. Branch closed in, his lips forming a kiss to plant on her cheek. A moment which should have been wondrous...if not for an inconvenient interruption.

"Hey, Branch!"

The two trolls stopped short. They turned to see Cooper, his mouth filled with the uneaten cookies he gathered. "We need a restock on the cookie pile!"

Branch sighed. The perfect moment for him was gone...until next time. "Sorry, Poppy. I better tend to the guests, especially hungry ones."

"I understand. Go on then," Poppy insisted, her voice filled with slight disappointment.

"Thanks. And until we get our moment back again, and we will, here's a small token." Branch then gave her a small peck on her cheek. It wasn't what he wanted, but it's better than nothing. He smiled before he left to get more cookies for the table.

Poppy beamed at the teal troll while holding her cheek where the kiss landed. She enjoyed his bright colors, she adored his kind heart, and she loves his smile and everything about him. If wishes do come true, all she wants for Christmas is him.

* * *

Later on, while Branch kept himself busy in refilling some refreshments and socializing some guests, Poppy strolled around the crowd, feeling content with the smiling faces of everyone in the room. It wasn't long until she caught sight of the recent member of the troll village: Archer Pastry, the former party crasher. He stood by the corner, currently taking small sips of his hot cocoa while glancing around. He looked quite exquisite with his costume on which resembles of the pirate Jack Sparrow.

Poppy found it amusing that Archer reminded her of how Branch used to be in the past. Even if they didn't admit it, those two are like two sides of a coin: different yet similar. Since it's against her nature to let someone be left out, she casually walked towards him. "Archer?"

Archer heard his name being called and was surprised to see the Queen beside him. "Poppy? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you here by yourself? The party's going on without you and you don't even have to crash it now," Poppy said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I am having fun...in my own way," he replied with a nervous chuckle.

However, she didn't buy his bluff and gently continued. "Okay, what's really bothering you?"

"Nothing!" He hunched his shoulders, but after seeing her serious face, he loosened his tense shoulders and sighed. "Okay. There's nothing wrong with your party, Poppy. I assure you that it is entertaining. It's just that...well, this is probably the first party I've ever been to since living here. And this Christmas...It's actually my first one and I don't even know how to celebrate it."

"What? Your first Christmas? But didn't you celebrate it back home?"

"Poppy, we're called the Party Crashers for a reason. Any party we've been to never really lasted long," Archer sadly stated. The life of a Party Crasher wasn't a fun one, especially when it lacked the support, care, and even love from other people unlike the trolls. "I don't know. What's so special about this Christmas? What is it exactly?"

"Oh, Archer, you must know at least something about Christmas. Stockings by the fire, a tree full of lights and ornaments, tinsel, presents..." Poppy went on adding each stuff she'd seen before during this holiday.

"Presents?" Archer thought that sounded nice.

"Yes, everyone gets a present on Christmas," Poppy said with a smile.

"Even me?"

"Of course," Poppy nodded.

"So, what do you think I'll get?" Archers wondered.

"I don't know, Archer. You might get anything since everybody just getting to know you and wouldn't know exactly what you want," She admitted in being clueless about it. "And even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you for it would ruin the surprise."

"Oh," Archer looked down. "Well, what about you? What would you want for Christmas?"

"Well, I would like anything I get from my friends. But I always asked for the usual thing."

"And what's that?" Archer curiously asked.

"It's a surprise, my friend. Gotta wait for tomorrow," Poppy playfully replied. Archer scoffed, not liking to not know her surprise, but he guessed that waiting for one more day wouldn't hurt. "Besides, it's not only about the presents. There are so many things Christmas brings us that we should be grateful for."

"Like what?"

"Well, all this happiness and sharing is one thing and everyone having fun together is another. There are many things, Archer, and I'll gladly teach you, but maybe it's better that, for now, you experience it for yourself," Poppy said.

"I guess," Archer admitted. "It's just gonna take some time to get used to it."

Poppy chuckled. "Oh, Archer, you have no idea how similar you are to Branch, at least, when he was before. Highly insecure, anti social, and no parties or fun."

"Really?" He was interested to hear that fact. "I didn't expect him that way."

"Yeah, but at least, he's willing to make changes and move on for the good of everyone and himself," Poppy said, glancing at Branch whom managed to give a few cookies to some young ones which he was thanked for in hugs. Branch has come a long way from the lonely, grey troll into the colorful, fun-loving troll he is today. "And I know you will too. Say, how do you feel about a few cookies with that hot cocoa?"

Archer looked down on his cocoa and then towards the table. He admitted that the sweets did looked irresistible. "I think it's okay. Maybe just one or two."

"Great," she said, slightly tugging his arm and leading the way. "Come on!"

It would seem that not a frown will appear tonight and this might be one of the best Christmases these lovable trolls and their friends will have this year.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The chosen song "All I Want for Christmas is You" is sung by Mariah Carey.**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	2. Snowed In

**I'm relieved to see some reviews for this tale. This gives me inspiration and strength to continue! I just hope that I complete it before or in time for Christmas. I guess I just have to try.**

 **Here's chapter 2!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.**

 **Purple-Eyes Dragon- You will, soon! Maybe someday. It would help if I know more about Storm.**

 **riverajocabed1 - Yeah, the costume's Reby's idea. I went along with it. Who doesn't love Stitch? No, Creek is good now. I chose Hans because of the royal suit, not for the villain thing. Also I had to add Archer now that he's part of the pack. (Spoiler Alert) You will him again in my other story. Merry Christmas to u too!**

 ** **mlpfanceline1- Thanks. Guess you just have to wait and see.  
****

 ** **Reby Montana- Of Course u love it. It was your idea. Yeah, the song is my favorite too. I keep hearing it during my job. It's practically stuck in my head, not that I mind of course. Well, Poppy did say she wanted something special but will come true in the end. As for Archer, I haven't thought of it yet. Same with Branch.****

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Merry Holiday Tales**

 **Chapter 2: Snowed In  
**

* * *

As the night went on, so did the party. Everyone was having the time of their lives and they just can't get enough of it. Not that it's a problem, right? They danced, sang, ate, drank, laughed, and even hugged all through the night. Eventually, the party had reached its end, leaving enough time for everyone to spend their own Christmas at their homes.

Branch cleared his throat before speaking up through a microphone. "My friends, the night's still young, but I'm afraid that this party must come to an end."

"Awww!" All the trolls pined and whined. They didn't want the party to end. They were having so much fun, especially a party that was hosted by their friend.

"I know. I admit that I don't want it to end either. But I got to leave all of you some time to celebrate the holiday with your families at your own homes," Branch said sincerely. "Don't worry. There will be more parties in the future. I hope that everybody had a wonderful, unforgettable time and thanks for spending Christmas Eve with me at my Bunker. Feel free to take some food with you. Here's wishing everybody a Merry Christmas and a safe trip Ho-Ho-home!"

Everybody cheered, applauding their host for the successful event. Branch smiled, took a bow, and left the crowd. Poppy watched the whole thing with a proud smile on her face. "Oh, Branch. That was beautiful!"

"Did you really think so?" Branch asked.

"Are you kidding? It was just wonderful! In fact, I couldn't host one better myself!"

"Thanks, Poppy," Branch blushed. "But half the credit goes to you and our friends. After all, the costumes were your idea."

"They were, weren't they?" Poppy said playfully. "Well, I guess it's time for us to celebrate our own Christmas at home."

"But we can't go home!" Creek came running in with a worried look.

"What? How come?" Branch wondered.

Creek led the two right to where everyone has gathered. Some of them were worried by the sudden delay. Going down the elevator were Guy Diamond, Harper, dressed as Rapunzel, and Smidge.

"What's going on, you guys?" Poppy asked the three that came down.

"The door won't budge!" Smidge replied.

"I think we're snowed in," Harper assumed.

"It's likely. After all, it has been snowing hard non-stop," Cloud Guy stated. "I should know 'cause...well, I'm a cloud."

"Well, this is a fine predicament," Archer sarcastically said, crossing his arms with a frown on his face.

"Oh, it can't be that bad, can it?" Poppy said, though she wasn't sure of the situation they're in right now.

"Poppy's right. I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," Branch assured everyone. "I'll just check out through the look out scope and see the problem. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Branch went to his seat and looked through his periscope. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Except for his periscope, everything's covered in snow and half his bunker was under it. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Poppy came by his side. "What's wrong?"

"Um, remember when I said that it's nothing to worry about?" Poppy nodded. "Well, see for yourself."

Poppy looked through and gasped. "Oh, Frosting! We are officially...snowed in!"

All the guest gasped and began to get anxious. "We're trapped inside!" Biggie proclaimed.

"Ahhh!" Everyone yelled.

"We're gonna miss Christmas!" Guy Diamond realized.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Everyone yelled longer this time.

"We're out of gingerbread and cocoa!" Cooper panicked.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone just entered the freak out mode.

"We got to get out of here!" Smidge tried to budge though the door, but the heavy snow kept it in place.

"I want out, I want out!" Guy Diamond panicked while looking around the place for an exit. He spotted one and grinned. "Found the way out!"

Branch gasped. "Guy, no! That's not an exit! That the..." He then heard panicked yells and some machinery being activated. "...evisceration shaft," Branch said with a groan.

"I want in, I want in!" Guy came out, his armor being slightly singed and and dented. "What a death trap! Good thing I was wearing armor."

Suddenly, everyone stopped their panicking and heard a rhythm. Moving their heads towards the calming sound, they saw that it was Poppy, banging her cowbell. "There! Glad that's over with. Everyone, calm down! It's not the end of the world."

"But did you hear, Poppy? We can't go home!" DJ Suki added.

"I understand this is an unexpected turn of events, but I'm sure Branch will think of something," Poppy said calmly.

"And that I did. I've thought of something," Branch told them. "I have some good news...and some bad news, I'm afraid."

"What's the bad news?" Guy Diamond asked nervously.

"Um...isn't the good news always first?" Chenille asked.

"Okay, the good news is that my bunker has a back-up system for this situation. With its special warming stations, it will warm up the snow above and melt it until we're clear to leave." Everyone cheered. They might be able to go home after all. "But...the bad news is this: due to the weather, the snow will just keep on coming and add more snow despite the heat. I'm afraid we can't leave until tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Christmas!" Satin sadly said. "All our presents are at home!"

"Satin's right. How can we stay here?" Chenille agreed with her sister.

"I thought you have a back-up system for everything!" Smidge pointed out to Branch.

"I _do_ have a back-up system! I just don't have the back-up system for the back-up system. I'm not perfect, you know!"

"I can make a path through the snow," a Fix-it Felix Jr. dressed Aspen Heitz volunteered. "After all, I think I'm part Eskimo, or is it Eskitroll?"

"Even if you're part Snow Troll, you can't go out there! Have you looked outside? It's suicide out there!" Cloud Guy explained. "You'll be buried alive. I'm afraid this is the best place for now. Branch is the safest troll and this is the almost impenetrable bunker. What could be safer that that?"

"Wow! Thanks, Cloud guy!" Branch was impressed with the cloud defending him.

"No problem, dumpypants," Cloud guy side-hugged him.

"The name calling has to stop though."

"Come on. It's our thing."

"This stinks!" Biggie sadly whined. "Me and Mr. Dinkles are gonna miss our traditional Christmas Specials marathon! All the good ones are on, such as Chilly the Snowtroll and Rudolph the red nosed swag!"

Everyone was upset that their holiday might be ruined due to the blizzard. Branch and Poppy hated seeing everyone in distress, especially on Christmas Eve. This is the time for everyone to be happy and peaceful, no matter where they are. This gave Branch a wonderful idea. He whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Listen, everyone! I know that this isn't the Christmas you've planned, but I have an idea. We can have our own Christmas party right here."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Poppy happily agreed.

"Are you sure, Branch?" Biggie asked.

"Of course. Even if we're stuck here, we're still together. We have our decorations, warm blankets, and I have plenty of hot cocoa and snacks left in storage. Everything we need is all right here," Branch said. "What do you say?"

Everyone silently began agreeing to Branch's plan. It is better here than being out there. Smidge then spoke up. "I'd say...let's get this party started!" Everyone cheered and went back to the living room.

"I'll start baking some more gingerbread!" Poppy offered.

"I got the hot cocoa!" Biggie said.

"We'll get the blankets!" The twins said.

Branch was pleased to see everyone feeling happy and looking on the bright side again. Everyone except Archer who stood there with his arms crossed. "Hey Archer, aren't you coming to help?"

"No, thanks. I'll pass," He denied.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it looks like someone just doesn't have the Christmas spirit," Cloud Guy said, patting Archer's back.

Branch tapped his chin and an idea popped in his head. "I think I got the cure for that."

* * *

Moments later, everyone had already made themselves comfortable and at home at Branch's bunker. They quickly forgotten the blizzard ruining their plans and got right back to celebrating Christmas with their brightened spirits.

Guy Diamond, Fuzzbert, and DJ Suki played a small band to spread Christmas joy around. Biggie, Cooper, and many trolls came in with more cookies and hot cocoa to share. Satin and Chenille already gave the trolls warm blankets and started knitting more just in case.

Poppy led Archer to an armchair and made him sit down. Archer wasn't a scrooge, he's just new to this and doesn't know how to celebrate it. He wondered if he'll ever feel as good as everyone else on this holiday.

"Christmas time, Archer, is a wondrous event where everyone is extremely happy. They share, they give, and they spread happiness around. Well, more happiness than normally," Poppy explained, showing him how everyone celebrates.

"So, Christmas is a big deal, right?" Archer wondered.

"Yeah!" DJ Suki's niece, CJ, exclaimed. She was dressed in her Vanellope costume. "I love it, especially when Aunt DJ plays my favorite Christmas songs and we sing carols together."

The trolling Keith, whom was dressed as Pinocchio, joined her. "Christmas is the best. Sometimes, I wish it was Christmas everyday!"

"Everyday, you say?" Everyone turned to see Branch, whom was wearing a Santa hat and a opened green robe under his costume. He smiled as he carried a big book in his arms. "Funny you should mention that, young troll. Because it reminds me of a story from this book." He pulled up a rocking chair and sat down. "This book was read to me every Christmas Eve by Grandma Rosiepuff, may she rest in peace."

"Oh, Branch," Poppy comforted him.

He accepted her gentle consoling and went on. "This book is called "Merry Holiday Tales" and it has a collection of wonderful Christmas tales. But I guess you wouldn't be interested in hearing them, especially from me."

No sooner when he said it that every troll, both young and old, all gathered together around Branch. Each one eagerly waiting to hear these tales Branch heard about. CJ sat on DJ Suki's lap while Keith climbed on Branch. Poppy sat beside him while Archer curiously listened while positioning himself comfortably in his chair.

"You all want some holiday story time?" Branch asked playfully.

They all nodded silently yet eagerly, even Cloud Guy who almost floated away until Smidge pulled him down. Cooper rapidly ate more cookies while Guy sipped his giant size Hot cocoa through a straw.

Chuckling by their responses, he continued. "Very well." He opened the book until he found the perfect story to begin with. "Our first story tells us a tale for us all to hear about laughter and family and those we hold dear. It's called ' _Stuck on Christmas.'_ "

"Ooh, that sounds heavenly," Satin awed.

"Well, it was...at first. You see, we love Christmas so much that we want it to stay, but what if we wished it was here every day? That is what the three troll friends, Glitter, Tiny, and Corey, had to go through. They didn't realized that we must be careful in what we wish because we just might get it."

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	3. Stuck On Christmas

**I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and even though it has already passed, I wish to continue this tale.**

 **FYI: In case you're wondering, the characters from the storybook will be played by our Snack Pack friends, like in the Troll Tales episodes in TTBGO! Also, _italic bold_ words mean narration.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.**

 ** **Reby Montana- Who doesn't love Christmas Stories? I'll continue, all right.  
****

 ** ** ** **Here's chapter 3!********

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Merry Holiday Tales**

 **Chapter 3: Stuck On Christmas  
**

* * *

 ** _"Once upon a Christmas Eve, there were three close friends, Glitter Tiny, and Corey, whom all love Christmas so much. While staying with their guardian, Forest, at his home, they'll soon realize that this Christmas will be their most special one yet."_**

* * *

It was one o'clock AM on Christmas day and everyone were peacefully asleep despite the special morning that will arrive soon. On one homey bunker, a protective, yet kind troll named Forest (aka Branch) was sleep talking in his bed. He held a telescope on one hand as he dreamed of having his own lookout post/ observatory in the future.

"Forest on the lookout..." Forest muttered on as he snored. "Sound the alarm!" He snored again. "I have my eyes on you..."

Meanwhile, in a small pod above the bunker which anyone can be transported into by the underground elevator, three friends slept peacefully on their hammocks. Their names were Glitter (Guy Diamond), Tiny (Smidge), and Corey (Cooper). As the three slept, they ended up whistling the 'Jingle Bells' tune in their sleep all through the snowy night.

* * *

Finally, it was Christmas Morning for everyone near and far. The trolls woke up, spreading joy, laughter, and happiness as the children opened up their presents and the grown ups enjoyed their time together.

Even the critters and Cloud Bud (Cloud guy) have their own holiday to celebrate. Cloud Bud played with his new express train which he used to travel across the sky. "All aboard. Next stop, Rainbowville!"

All the sounds of laughter and happiness had awoken the three sleeping friends, reminding them of what today is. "It's here!" Glitter rose up with excitement all over his face.

"The one!" Tiny beamed.

"The only!" Corey hollered.

"BEST DAY OF THE YEAR!" The three shouted in unison. "It's Christmas!"

They jumped down from their hammock and dashed out of the pod and into the bunker where they arrived to the big Christmas tree. Under the tree lay all the presents they had received. Not wasting another second, they dove right into the present pile, searching for their assigned gifts. They found their gifts and impatiently ripped the paper off.

Glitter opened his first and inside was a remote controlled drone. "Oh, boy! Just what I always wanted!"

"Hey, look what I got!" Corey got pairs of roller blades and new winter garments for his present.

"Cool!" Tiny happily got a set of nunchucks which she couldn't wait to try it out.

As they examined their gifts, their guardian, Forest, came in holding a tray with their breakfast all cooked and served. There was a huge stack of pancakes, fried eggs, bacon, donuts, and a pitcher of hot chocolate for them to eat.

"Merry Christmas, guys! What's the big-" He was shocked to see his guest already up and opened their presents without him. He unwillingly sent his meal into the air which he got slammed by the tray, splattered by the food, and then bonked on the head by the pitcher. He shook the food off, except for one egg on his head and started steaming, unknowingly cooking the egg. "You know that we have to wait for the others to arrive! You know better!"

Seeing their guardian angry made them quite nervous. They didn't mean to make him mad. "Sorry, Forest," They apologized together.

Forest, after hearing their apology, quickly calmed down. They know they're nice trolls and since it's Christmas, he decided to let it slide. He blushed and chuckled as he removed the egg from his head. "Aww, what am I saying? It's Christmas and do I have a special surprise for all of you!" He then walked towards the closet and opened the door, revealing three new sleds for the three of them with a card attached to them.

Once they saw the gifts, their eyes widened with happiness and their smiles stretched beyond their faces. "Yeah!" They quickly ran towards the sleds, accidentally pushing Forest away. Unwrapping the ribbons on them, Glitter glanced on the card and threw it aside which landed on Forest.

"But, guys, you didn't even read the card!" Forest groaned.

Glitter then accidentally ran over Forest, followed by Tiny, and Corey. "Sorry, Forest!" Glitter said.

"Sorry, Forest. We'll read it later!" Corey exclaimed.

The three were ready to try out their sleds, but once they reached the exit, they were greeted by their guests. There was Cherry (Poppy), whom was also Forest's sweetheart; Jolly (Peppy), the warm hearted middle aged troll, and Chubby (Biggie), the biggest troll there is and it known to be a great hugger.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Cherry greeted happily.

"Merry Christmas, indeed!" Jolly said, allowing himself inside with Cherry.

"Where are my favorite trolls? Where are my hugs and kisses?" Chubby asked. Glitter, Tiny, and Corey weren't expecting guests, especially as loving as Chubby here. Just the sight of him and his hugs are enough to make them nervous. "Give uncle Chubby the best Christmas hug ever!" He grabs them before they made a run for it, squeezing them tight as they struggled. "And what's better with hugs than some kisses?"

"Oh no," Tiny whimpered. "Here comes the slobber."

Chubby is a great hugger, but tends to overdo it when it comes to kisses. He smooched them continuously until he lets them go. The three friends were drenched and traumatized by the experience.

"I am so getting a bath after this," Glitter said.

"Make it three baths," Corey added.

As Forest got up from the floor, he was called by Cherry. "Oh, Forest?" He looked over and saw a smiling Cherry standing under a mistletoe. Knowing what she was expecting, he gulped and happily obliged. "Anything for the beautiful lady," he said happily. As the two were about to kiss, Forest was unfortunately ran over once again by the three trolls carrying their sleds outsides.

"Hi, Cherry!" Glitter greeted.

"Catch you later!" Tiny said.

"Guy, wait for me!" Corey followed them.

"I cannot catch a break!" Forest groaned while Cherry helped him.

For the rest of the day, Glitter, Tiny, and Corey spend all the time playing with their new sleds. They dashed down slopes and slid down hills and upwards. They were having the time of their lives.

"Last one there's a Bergen!" Glitter commented.

"Not me!" Tiny replied.

Every minute or so, they would challenge each other with the craziest stunts and were having so much fun that they didn't noticed the day passing by quickly. It wasn't long that it was nearly nighttime and Cherry had come out to alert them that dinner's ready.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" She called them.

Immediately, Glitter, Tiny, and Corey ran inside the bunker and sat on the dining table, waiting for the feast to begin. The table's been set and food was served, enough for everyone and seconds.

Glitter sat down first. "If there's one thing better-"

"...than Christmas presents..." Tiny continued before Corey finished for her, slamming excitingly on the table.

"...It's Christmas dinner!"

"Isn't this lovely?" Cherry came in, holding a covered food dish in her hands. "All of us gathered together for a wonderful meal? I think this is my favorite part of Christmas." She placed the dish down and lifted the cover, revealing a steaming Turkey. The sight of the delicious meal had trapped the hungry trolls in a trance.

"Ooh! Turkey!" Chubby eagerly said.

"Forest, would you like to carve?" Cherry asked her dear friend.

However, before Forest could reply, he glanced at the other three chomping and scarfing down the food like animals. Corey ate the Turkey drumsticks one by one, Tiny rapidly ate her corn in a cob, and Glitter grabbed a handful of mash potatoes and carrots from the serving bowls.

"Hey! Where are your manners?!" Forest angrily shouted.

The friends didn't respond, except for Tiny who burped. Cherry glared at them, her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation.

"The Turkey's so delicious!" Glitter commented.

"Your gravy never has lumps," Tiny added.

"We love your cooking, Cherry!" They all answered. This warmed Cherry's heart to see them enjoying her food.

"Oh, come on! At least apologize!" Forest complained.

"Forest, they're just enjoying my Christmas dinner," Cherry explained.

"Okay, fine," Forest muttered on with a pout.

After Christmas dinner, Jolly asked who would want to sing some carols. Everyone wanted to sing except for Tiny, Glitter, and Corey who preferred to play with their new Christmas toys. While they played together, the others enjoyed singing their songs while Jolly played the piano.

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _ _We wish you a Merry Christmas__

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

Soon enough, the clock chimed at nine o'clock, which means only one thing. "Bedtime, everyone!" Forest announced to the trolls.

The three young trolls halted their fun when they heard the bad news. "Aww, not yet," Tiny whined like a trolling.

"Yeah, Christmas can't be over already," Glitter sadly said.

"Good night, guys!" Forest said again, sounding slightly stern yet gentle. "Don't worry, you can all play again tomorrow."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same. It won't be Christmas," Glitter muttered silently as he walked up to their pod. Corey and Tiny followed sadly behind him as they carried their gifts with them. Once in their pod, they put away their gifts in a chest and went straight to their hammocks. In their minds, they thought that Christmas had passed by too soon.

"Oh, what a great day!" Glitter commented.

"We should do it more often," Corey suggested.

"Yeah, once a week should be enough," Tiny added, closing the chest.

Glitter slumped on his hammock where he glanced at the calendar, marking on Christmas Day. He sighed as he flips the pages over with hopeless eyes. "It'll be another 365 days until we get more Christmas. Christmas is everyone's favorite holiday! What's so wrong about wishing for more Christmas?"

Corey then looked out their window and saw the brightest star of the night. Clamping his paws together, he silently quoted, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

Both Tiny and Glitter listened and immediately joined their llama friend, instantly liking his hopeful idea. They followed his example, hands together and with hopeful smiles, they made their wish in unison.

"We wish it was Christmas every day."

The star glimmered, it twinkled, and suddenly, it shoots over the pod, showering it with sparkles. It was as if the star had granted their wish.

* * *

 ** _"So, the three friends had made their wish to be Christmas every day. At first, they were thrilled by their desires having become a reality, but they weren't prepared of the consequences their wish had brought to them."_**

* * *

Morning came, and surprisingly, Cloud Bud is playing with his supposedly new express train which looks like the one he got for Christmas yesterday. "All aboard. Next stop, Rainbowville!"

The sounds of laughter and the train whistle had startled the three trolls awake. They rose up and glanced out the window and saw Cloud Bud having the time of his life with his train. "Man, that cloud sure likes his choo-choo," Corey pointed out.

"I know that it's fun, but does he have to play that thing again today, this early in the morning?" Tiny wondered.

"Speaking of which, why don't we play with out new toys?" Glitter asked.

"Yeah! I forgot about that," Tiny nodded. She and Corey went to get their toys, but when they opened the chest, the toys were gone! The chest was totally empty. "Hey, what gives?"

"They're gone!" Corey exclaimed.

Glitter was just as confused as they are. He then ripped out the calendar's page, only to see that the next day is the same as before. Each page he ripped was the same. All of them shown as Christmas day and it seemed endless. "Hey, what is this? Is this a joke?"

"If it is, then it's not funny and I know funny!" Corey said.

The three couldn't explained what was happening. They had to get to the bottom of this. So, they sneak out of their pod and climbed down to Forest's bunker. They quietly walked to the living room where the Christmas tree stood, still filled with colorful ornaments and sparkling brightly. At the bottom, lay a bunch of unopened presents.

"Whoa! Didn't we opened these yesterday?" Corey asked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Glitter asked Tiny.

"There's only one way to find out. We're gonna have to open these presents." They each grabbed the presents assigned to them. They shook and listened to the toys inside. They're about to unwrapped the paper when...

"Merry Christmas!"

Glitter, Tiny, and Corey all screamed loudly, frightening Forest whom also screamed in result. He was so startled that he unexpectedly threw his food tray into the air and it landed on his head he got slammed by the tray, splattered by the food, and then bonked on the head by the pitcher. When they saw the same reaction Forest did yesterday, the three trolls happily realized that their wish had come true. Christmas had indeed arrived again.

"Whoa!" Tiny beamed.

"Forest!" Glitter called.

"We did it!" Corey finished. "It's Christmas again!"

They went up to Forest whom was shaking the food off of him. "Forest, it's Christmas again!" Glitter announced again. "Two days in a row!"

However, Forest only smiled and chuckled. "Oh, guys. You must have been dreaming. I told you you should haven't that much hot chocolate before bed," he said while giving them a pat in the head before moving to the kitchen.

Maybe Forest didn't believe them, but they didn't let that bother them. It was Christmas again so they'll want to start enjoying it again. "Hey, we almost forgot about our special surprise!" Tiny remembered about Forest's gifts for them. They all ran to the closest and once again, took their sleds, minus the card, and headed out the door...only to encounter Chubby again.

"Where are my hugs and kisses?" Chubby asked. Once again, they weren't expecting him and got nervous. "Give uncle Chubby the best Christmas hug ever!" He grabs them before they made a run for it, squeezing them tight as they struggled. "And what's better with hugs than some kisses?"

"Oh no," Tiny whimpered. "Not again."

He smooched them continuously until he lets them go. The three friends were drenched and traumatized by the experience.

"We should have seen that one coming," Glitter groaned in disgust.

As Forest and Cherry were about to kiss, again, Forest was unfortunately ran over once again by the three trolls carrying their sleds outsides. Like yesterday, Glitter, Tiny, and Corey spend the rest of the day outside playing with their new sleds. They dashed down slopes and slid down hills and upwards. It felt just like yesterday, which it was.

Soon enough, it was nearly nighttime and Cherry had announced that dinner's ready. "Guys! Dinner's ready!" She called them.

Immediately, Glitter, Tiny, and Corey ran inside the bunker and sat on the dining table, waiting for the feast to begin again. The table's been set and food was served, enough for everyone and seconds.

"Isn't this lovely?" Cherry came in, holding a covered food dish in her hands. "All of us gathered together for a wonderful meal? I think this is my favorite part of Christmas." She placed the dish down and lifted the cover, revealing a steaming Turkey. The sight of the delicious meal had trapped the hungry trolls in a trance.

"Ooh! Turkey!" Chubby eagerly said.

Immediately, Glitter, Corey, and Tiny were already scarfing down the delicious food like a bunch of growl beasts, only to be scolded again by Forest.

"Hey! Where are your manners?!" Forest angrily shouted. The friends didn't respond, except for three of them burping. This made Forest very angry, steam coming out of his ears like a boiler. "I will not tolerate this wild behavior at this table!"

"Forest, they're just enjoying my Christmas dinner," Cherry explained.

Forest instantly calmed down, blushing in embarrassment for his outburst.

After Christmas dinner, Jolly, Forest, Cherry, and Chubby sang carols all night long until it chimed nine o'clock, just like the previous day.

"Good night, guys!" Forest announced.

Once in their pod, Glitter, Tiny, and Corey were pleased for the second Christmas they had. It was wonderful and unforgettable. They happily talked about it on their hammocks. "That was great!" Tiny raised a thumbs up.

"Double great!" Glitter added.

Corey sighed with happiness. "Yeah, totally." Soon enough, all three of them were fast asleep and ready for the new day.

* * *

Day three of Christmas began and like the last two days, it began with the usual Clod Bud on his train. The three friends were happy for their new yet same Christmas day.

They quickly expected the same presents, the same reaction Forest gets in the morning, and the arrival of the same guests. Though when they heard Chubby, they immediately made a run for it, only for Forest to grab them and forced them to face Chubby's greetings again, despite their pleas.

They played with their sleds, ate their dinner, and went to bed.

And when the fourth of Christmas Day arrived, the three had sunken looks, bad hair days, and tired expressions on their faces. Because of their experiences, they know what they get for Christmas, what the others will say and do, and what they'll eat. And when they expected to be over, it arrives once again. One morning, they were under their hammocks while blocking out Cloud Bud's Christmas announcement.

"You can stop Christmas now!" Glitter said.

"PLEASE!" Tiny and Corey pleaded in agreement.

For many days in a row, it was the same thing every day. Everything goes on like an endless cycle which the three trolls must experience every time they wake up. Since they're the ones who made the wish, they're the only ones affected by it. No one else seems to notice the change.

One day, Glitter decided to stop the cheer by throwing a paint balloon onto Cloud Bud. He threw it and it exploded, splattering red paint on to Cloud Bud and everything around it.

"Ha-ha! Looks like the end of the line!" Glitter chuckled. But then he was hit by a snowball by Cloud Bud as payback.

"Until tomorrow," Corey sighed. "When it happens all over again."

"You're right," Glitter gulped and started to panic of the thought of being stuck on Christmas every day fort he rest of their lives. "Y-yesterday's today, and today is tomorrow, and it's gonna be the same thing...day in and day out, day in and day out..."

"Get a grip!" Corey grabbed his shoulders.

Tiny then came and slapped Glitter with her hair. "Sorry, but you were being hysterical."

Glitter calmed down. "I'm sorry, guys."

"That's okay. We know how you feel."

"If I see the same presents again, I'll go out of my mind and possibly destroy something!" Tiny commented.

"Yeah, and if I eat any more turkey, I'm going to need a bigger pod!" Corey agreed.

Glitter knew that they had to do something about this and fast. "We gotta do something to liven things up."

Meanwhile, Forest had just finished making breakfast for everyone and carried it out on the tray.

"Rap Leader to Disco Ball," Corey whispered to Glitter, imitating walkie-talkie sound. He wore goggles and his skates on and waited for Glitter's signal.

"Initiate Pancake Intercept Sequence," Glitter ordered while activating his drone.

"Roger."

Glitter then flew his drone around the living room while Corey rolled away on his blades, following the drone. They headed towards an unexpected Forest and crashed right into him, knocking everything off his hands and on the floor, making a big mess as a result.

"Uh-Oh," The three friends gulped once they saw an angry Forest about to charge at them.

Lucky for them, Cherry and the rest of the guests had arrived. "Forest, stop playing with their presents," she scolded him like a child. Forest only scoffed and pouted in response.

"Where are my favorite trolls? Where are my hugs and kisses?" Chubby asked. But then, he was met by the three friends, now wearing scuba gear, to prepare themselves for the kiss treatment.

"Right here, Chubby, and we're ready," the three replied in unison. Chubby was surprised, yet slightly disappointed by this.

In the kitchen, while Cherry prepared dinner, she set the supposed Turkey on the counter and went away. The three friends glanced from outside the window and they have a plan for dinner. Boy, will they have a surprise.

At Dinnertime, everyone had gathered at the table, waiting for Cherry to arrive.

"Isn't this lovely?" Cherry came in, holding the covered food dish in her hands. "All of us gathered together for a wonderful meal? I think this is my favorite part of Christmas." She placed the dish down and lifted the cover, but instead of a steamed turkey, there actually was a live bird inside.

"Ahh, it's a bird!" Chubby yelled in alarm and Forest yelled as well. The bird went wild at the table, making a mess in its path, splashing mash potatoes onto Jolly's face, and sending the plates onto the floor. Glitter, Tiny, and Corey all laughed at the chaos on the table.

Forest was furious of the situation and madly went after the bird on a wild goose chase, no pun intended. They both wildly ran across the piano keys which caused the piano to be destroyed as a result.

"Not the piano! Not my precious carols!" Jolly panicked.

They ran across the shelves, sending ornaments cards, and figurines crashing down the floor. They both ran around, leaving nothing but destruction in their paths until the bird flew up the chimney, leaving a soot covered Forest below.

Once the chaos had passed, there was nothing left but shambles, destruction, and broken furniture everywhere in the living room. Forest looked around and felt bad at what his chase had done. Even the sight of the unhappy faces of the others had left him downhearted inside. He then turned to the tree, still standing and untouched by the chaos. It glimmered beautifully before him, making him smile.

"Well, at least we still have the tree." But suddenly, it toppled over and fell on top of him.

Cherry gasped and ran to him. Tiny, Glitter, and Corey, however, ran away towards to where the sleds were.

"Let's get out of here, before Forest gets mad," Corey suggested as he threw the card away and grabbed his sled. The other did the same. "Hey, uh, we'll be outside if you need us," But then, Corey stopped short at the sight of the sunken Forest underneath the fallen tree.

The three had never seen him so sad, so broken-hearted, so disappointed with all that's happened. Cherry came to Forest's side to cheer him up while the others looked on.

"Forest, are you all right?" Cherry asked worriedly.

The three truly felt bad for their tricks. They didn't mean to ruin Christmas for them. All they wanted was a little change. Boy, this it went south from there. Corey then noticed the card he removed had landed on his head and grabbed it. Tiny and Glitter looked on and Glitter then began to read it.

 _"To Glitter, Tiny, and Corey:_

 _Christmas isn't about candy canes, holly, or lights all aglow...It's about the hearts that we touch and the care that we show._

 _Wishing you lots of happiness, hugs, and love,_

 _Forest and Cherry."_

Not wanting to stay, Glitter, Tiny, and Corey all silently and sadly headed up to their pod while watching the others comforting each other. "Oh, some Christmas this turned out to be," they heard Chubby say. Now, they really felt bad. They now understood that they celebrate Christmas not because of the presents, but the people they share it with and the time they have together.

Once they tucked themselves on the hammock, they decided to make things right.

"Gee, I don't know about you guys, but I don't ever want to do that again," Tiny admitted sadly.

"Me too," Glitter agreed solemnly.

"Me three," Corey nodded.

"Tomorrow, let's have the best Christmas ever. For all of us," Tiny declared. The others agreed with her.

During that whole night, before they went to sleep, they began to work on a project despite the late hour. They hammered and saw wood, working hard on this mysterious project.

"We're sure putting these sleds to good use!"

* * *

Once again, Christmas day has arrived, but this time, there are going to be new changes around here. Better changes.

Cloud Bud was busily enjoying his new express train until he heard. "INCOMING!" He gasped and hid away, only to realized that it's a bag of cupcakes and cookies being given to him. The cloud looked to the source and saw Tiny, Corey, and Glitter waving at him.

"Merry Christmas, dude!" Corey called out.

At the kitchen, Forest yawned and stopped short when he saw the three already up and had made breakfast for him. It was a large tray with cupcakes, pancakes, cereal, donuts, and some cola. Not the perfect breakfast, but it was a good effort.

"Look! We made you breakfast, Forest!" Tiny proudly said.

Forest felt happy and warm inside for the kind gesture. "Aww, isn't that nice? Hey, you want to open presents."

"No way, Forest. You know better than that. We have to wait for the guests to get here," Glitter reminded him, though he'll do anything to avoid repeating the same routine all over again.

Forest was speechless. Never before had he seen this unexplained behavior from these three. Normally, they'll want to open the gifts right away, but now, they're just being quite...mature.

The three then came to the door, knowing who's already behind it. Once again, there stood Cherry, Jolly, and Chubby.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Cherry greeted happily.

"Merry Christmas, indeed!" Jolly said, allowing himself inside with Cherry.

"Don't forget out Christmas hugs and kisses, Chubby!" Tiny greeted with her and the guys waiting to receive their hugs with opened arms. Even if they had endured all that, they know that Chubby deserves better. They happily hugged him and gave him plenty of pecks.

"Hey, what are they up to?" Forest wondered. He was beginning to get suspicious for their sudden change of behavior.

"You three are so wonderful!" Chubby happily said, feeling grateful for this wonderful welcome.

Later that night, it was time for Christmas dinner. Cherry came in with the giant covered food dish, but this time Corey rose up and helped Cherry carry it. "That looks heavy."

"Let us help you," Tiny and Glitter said in unison, helping one another to take the dish to the table.

"Why, isn't that sweet? Thank you, guys," Cherry kindly thanked.

The three trolls placed the dish down and lifted the cover, revealing a steamed ham. The sight of the delicious meal had trapped the hungry trolls in a trance.

"Ooh! Ham!" Chubby eagerly said.

"Forest, would you like to carve?" Glitter offered to the teal troll.

"Something's up for sure," Forest assumed. But he ignored it once again and happily carved the ham, giving an equal piece to everyone. Tiny, Corey, and Glitter happily ate their meal knowing that it's special, different, and delicious. Even their table manners were improving.

Corey munched on his ham and said, "Nothing better than all of us gathering together-"

"...for a wonderful meal," Tiny finished.

"It's our most favorite part," Glitter agreed while taking a bite out of his ham.

"My feelings exactly," Cherry agreed as well.

After Christmas dinner, the three friends sat on top of the piano, waiting for Jolly to play it. "How about some carols, Jolly, my good fellow?" Glitter insisted.

"Why, guys, it's like you could read my mind," Jolly replied before joining them.

"Talk about deja vu," Tiny whispered to Corey, whom chuckled in result.

The elder troll happily sat down, cracked his knuckles, and played the piano. Everyone joined along, singing in harmony and laughter. They danced, snapped their fingers, and moved to the rhythm without a care in the world.

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _ _We wish you a Merry Christmas__

 _We wish you a-  
_

"What's the big idea?" Forest interrupted the wonderful carol and pulled the three trolls down from the piano with his hair. He sternly crossed his arms, wanting to get some answers for their sudden change. "What are you three up to and don't you lie to me!"

"Why, Forest. You're spoiling a perfect Christmas," Cherry scolded him. She was upset that he had the nerve to interrupt such a momentous occasion.

"No, Forest is right," Glitter admitted. "We are up to something."

They took his arm and lead him outside where they revealed him their surprise. "Merry Christmas, Forest!" They announced.

Forest gasped at the sight. It was a handmade lookout post which the three friends made using their sleds as materials. They built it during the night and wanted to surprise him with it. It even had a little elevator and telescope where he could enjoy the view. And it has a roof to protect him from the rain.

"See? It's your very own lookout post just like you wanted," Tiny explained.

At the sight of his gift, even though it's not perfect, it is the thought that counts. And it is that thought that brought tears of joys into his eyes. Forest wiped them and smiled. "Oh, thank you, guys! It's perfect!" Glitter, Tiny, and Corey all ran to Forest and they wrapped themselves in a warm hug. Cherry and Jolly smiled proudly at the scene.

Even Chubby bawled loudly, crying tears of joys wildly. "Oh, How beautiful! Some Christmas this has turned out to be! Oh, I'm just so happy!"

Then Glitter pushed Forest forward while Corey pushed Cherry forward until they both stopped under a mistletoe which was being held by Tiny. The two sweethearts blushed wildly, not sure who to start. Then, in an instant, Cherry kissed Forest on the lips, which made Forest smile and kissed her back.

All the family, feeling joy in their hearts, had gathered together and walked towards the Christmas Tree inside. They hugged and sang one last carol together to end the most perfect Christmas they all ever had.

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _ _We wish you a Merry Christmas__

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

Unbeknownst to the three trolls, a familiar wishing star had flown over their home and worked its magic, knowing that they had learned their lesson and the true meaning of Christmas.

* * *

Morning came to the pod where Tiny, Glitter, and Corey were still sleeping peacefully.

"Oh, guys!"

The three woke up at the sudden call and nervously looked out the window, expecting another Christmas day. But imagine their surprise and happiness when they find Forest outside next to his new built lookout post which they made for him. "Come give me a lift!"

They also heard some noises and saw many trolls putting away their decorations and even Cloud Bud got rid of his Christmas Tree and swept his home. On his calendar marked December 26, the day after Christmas.

"It's over!" Glitter hollered while the others cheered. "Christmas is finally over!"

They all went outside, wearing their scarfs and warm clothes, and helped Forest carry him up to his post with the elevator which they had to turn a wheel.

"The day after Christmas!" Tiny exclaimed, feeling relieved that this nightmare was over. Now they don't have to experience it until next year.

Forest heard her and thought that they were disappointed that their favorite holiday was over. He didn't realized how wrong he was. "Aw. I understand, guys. I bet you wish it could be Christmas every day."

"NO-O!" They all yelled, not wanting to hear more for it. They accidentally made the elevator go faster which sends Forest up like a rocket. He yelled in alarm and bash through the roof, leaving a hole behind.

"Oh no! Lookout below!" Forest yelled as he came crashing down.

The three covered their eyes and when they opened them again, they gasped as they saw Forest stuck in the snow, with only his feet in the air. "Wow!"

"Why does this always happen to me?" Forest mumbled in the snow as he tried to pull himself from it. "I don't understand."

Well, at least he was okay. But the most important thing is that now the three friends understood that things that happen once a year are meant to be treasured and when you make it special, it lasts till next year.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


End file.
